Seizoen 22 Week 8
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_8" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 15.1.jpg 153.jpg 15.2.jpg 15.3.jpg 15.4.jpg 15.5.jpg 15.6.jpg 15.7.jpg 15.8.jpg 15.9.jpg 15.10.jpg 15.11.jpg 15.12.jpg 15.13.jpg Familie_afl4922_03.jpg Familie_afl4922_04.jpg Familie_afl4923_03.jpg Familie_afl4923_04.jpg Familie_afl4923_05.jpg Familie_afl4923_06.jpg Familie_afl4924_02.jpg Familie_afl4924_03.jpg Familie_afl4924_05.jpg Familie_afl4924_06.jpg 'Aflevering 36 (#4921) - maandag 15 oktober 2012' Rita polst bij regisseur Herman of zij in aanmerking komt om de rol van Angèle voor haar rekening te nemen. Véronique weet dat Victor geen andere keuze heeft dan zich te laten opereren, maar ze is bang voor complicaties. Evy wordt door Veronique op haar plaats gezet omdat ze terug haar beklag doet over het vele werk. Mathias ontdekt dat Colette nog niet definitief gebroken heeft met de onbetrouwbare Michael. Dokter Paul heeft slecht nieuws voor Maarten, die met een gebroken arm uit Thailand is teruggekeerd. June is in de wolken omdat Peter is bijgedraaid over Japan. Dirk en Nathalie zijn samen op zakenreis in Frankfurt. *'Eerste aflevering met Sandrine André (Veronique Van den Bossche).' *'Eerste aflevering met de aangepaste generiek.' 'Aflevering 37 (#4922) - dinsdag 16 oktober 2012' June twijfelt opeens of het wel een goed plan is om minstens een half jaar in Japan te gaan werken. Victor moet vandaag onder het mes en hij is zenuwachtig hoewel hij dit niet gezegd wil hebben. Colette bespreekt met Marie-Rose haar plan om terug in Vlaanderen te komen wonen. Maarten kan het niet laten om over de schouder van chef Guy te kijken en hem te commanderen. Jan is teleurgesteld omdat Linda blijft weigeren om samen met hem toneel te spelen. Dirk en Nathalie hebben een goeie presentatie gegeven in Frankfurt. 'Aflevering 38 (#4923) - woensdag 17 oktober 2012' Dirk en Nathalie hebben in Frankfurt een grens overschreden. Evy is haar job kotsbeu en ze vraagt aan Jana om te melden dat ze ziek is. June heeft een beslissing genomen over Japan. Victor heeft sinds zijn rugoperatie geen gevoel in zijn benen en hij maakt zich zorgen. Steve heeft stress omdat hij tijdens de infoavond van de skireis de mensen moet toespreken. Kok Guy is het beu dat Maarten hem op de vingers tikt en hij dreigt de KomEet te verlaten. Jan is heel blij omdat Linda bijgedraaid is en samen met hem toneel zal spelen. 'Aflevering 39 (#4924) - donderdag 18 oktober 2012' Nathalie heeft het moeilijk om zich een houding te geven als Dirk in de buurt is. Steve blikt met een goed gevoel terug op de infoavond en hij beseft dat Mieke hier een groot aandeel in heeft. Mieke en Linda ondervinden dat Victor een moeilijke patiënt is om te verzorgen. Evy heeft groot nieuws voor Jana. De keuken van de KomEet is verboden terrein voor Maarten en dus ergert hij Roos en Jana in de zaal. Jan en Linda oefenen met regisseur Herman hun teksten in. 'Aflevering 40 (#4925) - vrijdag 19 oktober 2012' Mieke wil Steve een financieel zetje geven zodat hij zijn professionele droom kan realiseren, maar Niko vindt dat geen goed plan. Veronique vertelt aan haar moeder dat Mathias gevraagd is om in Japan de overname te regelen. Evy is in haar nopjes, maar toch heeft ze stress voor haar gesprek met Peter. Trudy vindt het nodig om met Nathalie over Paul en over Dirk te praten. Victor Praet mag het ziekenhuis verlaten en zoals het een tevreden patiënt past, heeft hij pralines voorzien voor het verzorgend personeel. Linda en Jan hebben terug een moeilijke repetitie met regisseur Herman. Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen